All Animals Go to Heaven (ChesterCheetosFan Version)
All Animals Go to Heaven is a movie spoof and parody of "All Dogs Go to Heaven" is created by ChesterCheetosFan. It will appear on YouTube near the future. Cast: *Manny (Ice Age) as Charlie *Timon (The Lion King) as Itchy *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) as Anne-Marie *Soto (Ice Age) as Carface *Zeke (Ice Age) as Killer *Ellie (Ice Age: The Meltdown) as Annabelle (a.k.a. Whippet Angel) *Maid Marian (Robin Hood) as Vera *Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) as Smiley *Homer Simpson and Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) as Harold and Kate *Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) as Grand Chawhee *Maggie (Home on the Range) as Stella Dallas *Buck (Home on the Range) as Sir Reginald *Marina (The Pebble and the Penguin) as Flo *Flo's Puppies Played By: Littlefoot, Petrie, Cera, Spike, Ducky (The Land Before Time), Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound), etc. *The Great Animal (The Swan Princess) as Hellhound *Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as King Gator *Carface's Thugs - Dodos (Ice Age), Dogs (Banjo the Woodpile Cat), Grundel Toad (Thumbelina), Jenner (The Secret of NIMH), Warren T. Rat (An American Tail), Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective), Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee), etc. Scenes: *All Animals Go to Heaven part 1 - Opening Credits/Rat Race *All Animals Go to Heaven part 2 - "You Can't Keep a Good Animal Down" *All Animals Go to Heaven part 3 - Soto and Manny/Soto Kills Manny *All Animals Go to Heaven part 4 - Manny in Heaven/Ellie/"Let Me Be Surprised" *All Animals Go to Heaven part 5 - Back in New Orleans/"I'm Not A Ghost!" *All Animals Go to Heaven part 6 - Manny Saves Lisa *All Animals Go to Heaven part 7 - Bedtime Story *All Animals Go to Heaven part 8 - Lucky Jack To Win *All Animals Go to Heaven part 9 - Jackpot! *All Animals Go to Heaven part 10 - Marina and Her Pups/"What's Mine is Yours"/"Soon You'll Come Home" *All Animals Go to Heaven part 11 - Manny's Nightmare *All Animals Go to Heaven part 12 - Don't Worry About Me *All Animals Go to Heaven part 13 - King Thomas O'Malley/"Let's Make Music Together" *All Animals Go to Heaven part 14 - Bad Mammoth! *All Animals Go to Heaven part 15 - To the Rescue! *All Animals Go to Heaven part 16 - Heavenly Mammoth/End Credits Movie used: *All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *The Simpsons (1989) *The Simpsons Movie (2007) *Home on the Range (2004) *The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) *The Land Before Time (all movies) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Swan Princess (1994) *The Aristocats (1970) *Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) *Thumbelina (1994) *The Secret of NIMH (1982) *An American Tail (1986) *Gay Purr-ee (1962) Category:ChesterCheetosFan Category:Movie Spoofs Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Movie Spoofs Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G